Destiny Consulting Firm
by KRosetti
Summary: Sora works part time for a "consulting" firm after school. Little does he know a redheaded bombshell will soon rock his world. Warnings: Intense language, death, murder, other M rated things SoKai, AU.


**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney, I claim no rights over their characters.**

 **Authors Notes: Welcome to the first chapter of this brand spanking new story, let me know in the reviews what you think of it. Sorry for a short chapter, longer ones will come if this is well received.**

 **Warnings: None, deal with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the Family**

Working for the "Destiny Consulting Firm' hasn't always been easy, especially when trying to balance work with school. Destiny Consulting Firm isn't your average consulting firm either, we deal less with "consulting" people, and more on "Destiny". Saying "Destiny" is too vague as well, by "Destiny" we mean more like consulting whether someone lives or not. To put it bluntly, we are a hitman agency. Not like the crazy things you see in movies, and videos, more acute to 'accidental deaths". You pay a consulting fee, and someones destiny is changed forever. Enough of business talk, let's talk more about me.

I was born to a loving family on the Destiny Isles. My parents decided to name me Sora because of my sky blue eyes. My full name is Sora Hikari, and I'm a Junior at Destiny High. Now if your a sane person with a sub-average IQ, you may be asking yourself; "How'd this kid become a hitman?". The answer to that question is quite simple. The answer may be simple, so I'll let you figure it out as we progress through this fabulous story known as my life. Now you also may ask; "Why do you do it?". It's all because of fun 5 letter word. Any ideas? I'll give you a few minutes to think about it. Hint, it's not my love of death. Wow, you're a smart one aren't ya? Bills, clams, dinero, bling, cheddar, however you want to call it. Money is the singular reason...and to low key stalk women but that's not the point. That's enough about me that you need to know, I'll let you use the big pink thing in your head to figure out the rest.

* * *

"Sora, get your skinny ass out of bed," a voice screeches from the floor below me.

As I open my eyes, my vision starts to adjust to the light peaking through a crack in my blinds. I slowly glance around my room, looking for my cell phone before, slowly swinging my legs out of bed to the floor. The wood floor creaks as I set my feet down on them. _Fuck_.

"Thank you!" the voice calls in response to the creak of the floor.

A green light on the corner of my phone flashes, notifying me of a text. Slowly typing in my password, I swipe right to unlock my phone.

*NEW MESSAGE FROM: Director A*.

Slowly tapping on the message, I read it's contents out loud to myself.

"Niebo, I need you to stop by the office later today for an update to a case your working on".

Niebo is my alias I use for hits, it's Polish for sky. An update to a case? The hell is the Director talking about? I'm not currently on any cases. I shrug it off, tapping reply, and beginning to type a reply while slowly phrasing it out loud.

"Sure thing sir," I tap send before hitting the sleep button on the side of my phone, placing the phone onto my desk. Sliding on the floor to my closest, I wrap my hand around the handle of the door, pulling it open.

"What to wear today," I mutter to myself as I look at into closet of 7 identical outfits. I grab a outfit in the middle of the path, slowly slipping on the red t-shirt, black vest, and black shorts. My white socks feel good as I slide them up my foot covering my ankle. Grabbing my phone from my desk, and sliding it into my pocket, I walk downstairs to my kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine!" a voice calls from the kitchen table in between sips of coffee. Well isn't she in a chipper mood this morning.

"Good morning mother, " I respond to her, before opening the fridge. My mother has always been a pretty happy lady, I'm pretty sure you had to be to get clients on the street corner before she met my father, but that's a story for a different time. Our fridge is filled with a large variety of foods, and drinks. Alcohol being the most common thing. I grab out the jug of milk, and then proceed to drink from the bottle.

"Sora!" my mother yells disgusted as my milk drinking abilities. Shrugging her off, I finish about a fourth of the gallon, and I recap it setting it back into the fridge. My eyes glance towards the clock noticing the time. _Fuck_. The digital clock reads: 7:30 AM, 25 minutes until I get need to be in class. I rush back upstairs, grabbing all my stuff for school. I realize I forgot to grab my flip knife, and grab it from under my pillow, and slip it into the side of my shoe. Running back down stairs, and out the front door I grab my car keys, and rush to my car. **Click.** I quickly open the drivers door to my Chevy Sonic, and closes the door behind me. Simone's _getting stabbed if I'm late._ I laugh at my little joke, and begin my 20 minute drive to school swerving through traffic, and probably breaking at least 4 traffic laws.

Never have I felt happier to be on time then now. I slowly snake my way into my first class 2 minutes before the bell rings.

"Mr. Hikari, are you feeling well?" my teacher Mr. Saix asks as I go to sit down. The hell is guy on about.

Noticing my disgruntled expression he says "I'm just surprised you're actually on time, that's a new one, ". Alrighty then, legit fuck this guy. If you haven't figured this out already I'm not a big fan of school or even being on time in general. I glance around the classrom before I notice there is relatively short red head standing behind Mr. Saix.

"Who's she?" I blurt out pointing to this unknown girl.

"If you would've got here earlier you would already know, " Mr. Saix replies. "She's a transfer student from Radiant High, I'll have her introduce herself. "

"Hello there I'm … "

* * *

End of Chapter 1


End file.
